Forever Haze
by spiderbook101
Summary: Forever the third book in The Wolves of Mercy Falls series told from my new character Haze's point of view. No copy write intended. For now this story is discontinued. I plan to add more to it at some point if I get a ton of time!
1. prologue

**Prologue 1**

I am walking in the woods. Its night or almost night. The faint light that gets through the trees is not enough to see almost anything. I have to walk slowly in order not to fall. I have a secret of sorts to hide and the woods is my escape. My crazy dad wants to murder me. In the last week I found my own mother with a knife in her chest, and I am next. Suddenly pounding in the distance gets louder at an alarming rate. Four wolves are coming towards me but I don't have enough time to think about running before they are upon me and sinking their teeth into my neck. My scream pierces the night and I hurt my own ears. I feel the blood dripping down my neck in clumps thick. Again I scream but I am out of breath and I go black with last thing I see our eight yellow eyes on me.

**Prologue 2**

I wake up in a car with my neck still pouring blood. I see my father in the front seat. I hear myself screaming and shut myself up. He drag me out of the car and take me on a hike. When I say hike I mean he said "Hazel!" with a growl and draped me over his shoulder with me screaming. We finally stop walking and my parents bring me into the water. All at once they pushed me under the water submerging me in the knee deep water. I open my mouth to scream but my mouth is in water. I gasp for air but all I get is water and the distance sound and my father screaming things I wouldn't dare repeat. Finally I here my body give up and for the second time that day my world goes black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **_**Chapters 1-5**_

I have been different from the rest of the werewolves. I am a winter human, that's the best way to describe it. Unlike most of the werewolves I am a wolf in the summer and a human in the winter. Lone wolf is who I am I guess. I can never be with the rest of the wolves because in the summer their wolves. They do help me but there's not much they can do.

Now I have a pang in my head. Its from the heat, not common here in Mercy Falls. the heat is turning me werewolf too soon. This is another thing that makes me different from the other werewolves. This side effect doesn't happen in the others. To be fair I haven't seen the others in a few months now since the fall.

In the fall there had been a lot happening but I stayed away because I was too dangerous. When I am human I kind of go insane. I have intense feel murderous. My wolf feelings trying to escape. I won't trust myself with a knife anyday. One day I took a gun that Beck had and shot some birds and it just made the wolf inside me just want to come out more. Of course there has been Sam around but there's something about him that creeps me out. I try to stay away from him.

There was Cole to but there was something stranger about Cole- more like me in a way. But if I had to choose a conversation I would choose Cole St. Clair any day. Cole was also loud always blaring his music in the tiny house.

Another wave hits me and the shock makes me scream. The pain is too great I have to leave the house. Outsides not much better but the pain subsides. I'm staying in Beck house. No ones here so I have the whole place to myself but they will be back soon. I look at the forest and remind myself I'll be home soon. "Haze, calm down" I tell myself trying to breath with the ache in my head.

I scream just for the heck of it. _You are so insane Haze. _I tell myself. At least not as insane as my dad. _Stop it. He isn't part of you any more. He is a part of Hazel. _After my dad tried to drown me that one horrible day I got bit I found Beck and thank the world for that. I would of probably ended up right with my dad in the insane asylum. _Stop it. _Beck saved me took me in and gave me shelter of his house and the knowledge that there's more of me. Now there's no more Beck as human but as a wolf he was there. Now all I have are Cole and Sam.

_Haze. Haze. Haze. _Its just the name you would expect for a werewolf. I feel the scar on my neck the reminder that I am a unfaithful animal inside of me. _Hazel- I mean Haze- you got to get yourself together before the others come home. _I want to be less of an outsider this year so I have worked all winter trying to control my sanity.

Tonight I tested myself with Sam and Cole. I eat with them but Sam seemed self absorbed and distant. We must have said one thing to each other. "Can I eat with you?" "sure". This whole winter I have heard him talking about Grace and to be fair I am sick of Grace. So I was glad he didn't talk much. Cole was rushed on his cheap jelly sandwich and talked a little too much for my liking. He tried to make conversation with me but I didn't trust myself. You could say we all try to ignore each other.

I heard the phone ringing inside the house. A moment later I see Sam bursting out of the house. I call after him "let me come with you". _What are you doing? The right thing. _Sam nods maybe just because he looks to rushed to argue. I have no idea what he is doing. _Your nuts. Shut up._

I got in the back seat and leaned my head against the window. Sam was speeding but I didn't really care. The world whipped by and for some reason that comforted me. I opened the window and felt the cold spring air hit me. I shut my eyes for a second relishing in the cool air keeping me human.

"were trying to find a cure, Haze" He says looking at me through the rear view mirror. Even I can tell he's uncertain. We pull up to a woods and Sam gets out and looks around. "Grace" he calls it quietly at first then getting louder. "GRACE" He yells. Nothing. I notice a wolf walking back into the woods her tail between her legs and I know exactly what happened.

Slowly I do the unthinkable I get out of the car, walk over to Sam and put my arms around him, and today he accepts it. He's not guaranteeing he will except it tomorrow, or yesterday but for now I hold him until he pulls away and gets back into the car.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ****Chapters 6-7**

When we got back Cole was blaring music so loud I wanted to scream. It just added to the headache that was getting increasingly larger rapidly. My bones were also starting to ache which meant I was starting to turn. Sam had told me in the car what he was doing. He was going home to get a few things before going back to look for Grace. I wanted to go with but I was pretty sure that Sam would want to go alone this time. I headed up the creepy steps to Cole's room, plugging my ears against the noise and coughing against the dust that had settled there. But Cole wasn't there.

I ran down the steps to see Sam staring at a wolf, one with blazing green eyes. _Cole. _He was spamming, head jerking to the side over and over, with saliva dripping from his mouth. I looked at Sam and in the same moment we realized, Cole wasn't shifting, he was having a seizure.

"Cole" Sam breathed, "what have you done to yourself" Cole kept spamming over and over. I looked at Sam and he looked at me and we knew we were alone with a spamming wolf. I let out a small sound from my throat and wept tears from coming out of my eyes. Sam looked like he was about to break.

Sam took out his phone and called someone. "Isabel" He said "He's a wolf." They talk quietly for only a few more seconds. At one point Sam turns Cole on his side to stop him from drowning in his own spit. In a few minutes I hear the sound of something pulling up in the driveway.I sit down next to the wolf and feel Cole's lounge. Cole has stopped breathing.

Sitting next to Cole must have raised my body temperature because when the girl -who I assumed was Isabel- came into the room I left. The coolness of the out doors did me some good and my head subsided enough so that a few minutes of the outdoors I felt safe enough to go back inside.

Inside it was chaos. Isabel was on the phone with someone. While Sam was crouched by Cole. "They say to try an Ice pack" Isabel was saying to Sam. "I'll get it" called to them. "Thanks Haze" I grab to bags of frozen french fries front the freezer and by the time I returned Isabel was off the phone and they were both crouching next to Cole. It struck me then how beautiful Isabel was.

I hand the bags to Sam were he pressed them to his shoulder blades. Isabel was reading the frenchfri bag - _Some people do weird stuff in crazy situations- _and them music that had been blaring was still blaring with Cole's voice which seemed somewhat fitting for the situation. " I am expendable " came from the speakers.

"What was Cole doing?" she calls to us. We shrug and Sam tells her we just got back.

Then all at once with the three of us crowded around him Cole twitched quickly turning into flailing motions. "The ice" Isabel snaps at us. But neither of us move. Then we saw Cole again gasping his body still a little blue. Isabel takes in a breath looking like she is going to cry. Sam asks her if she is fine but I can tell she's not.

The next song is one of Cole's bands best and we hear Cole laugh. I stand back and watch Cole reach out and put his hand around Isabel's ankle. I barely hear him say her name. Then I heard Isabel say.

"Next time, kill yourself outside". I look at Cole and he seems unaffected, accepting this as his fate. Sam looks sick- almost worse than me and Cole combined- and Isabel gets up to leave. I hear Sam tell her not to leave. "Don't leave" I say looking at her. She looks at me and says slowly "Why should I listen to a girl I just met" Making tears come up to my eyes. "Sorry, Sam". She leaves me and Sam alone.

When she left Cole went up to his room and started blaring music again like nothing had happened. Sam looked crushed. I couldn't take it any more, I ran outside. There's a knife on the porch and I grasp it my hand turning purple and blue I am holding it so hard. _Don't do it. _And I don't but I do raise the knife up to my head and slam it onto the porch splitting to wood and rattling the house. It is a reminder of how


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ****CHapter 8-14**

Sam was spending the night in a chair. Cole was spending the night on the couch. Isabel was spending the night in her car. Grace was spending the night in the woods. I was spending the night on the porch. I couldn't go inside tonight, inside it would be warm to fast and I wanted to stay human for these last finale days so I was staying outside. I also didn't want to confront with Cole or Sam right now so the porch was the best option.

I woke halfway through the night with the sound of the phone ringing. I couldn't help but hear Sam voice answer. I don't catch much of the conversation except little bits. "My...congressmen...wolves...protected list...sharpshooters". I knew what Isabel was saying. I gasped quietly from my place on the porch. I would be a wolf soon so if they get off the protected list I would be dead meat.

Sam too seemed lost in the horrors of it probably thinking about this girlfriend who was a wolf now. _But she'll be human soon you should be worried about me. _I need to get away from that window but I am frozen there. "Grace...Cole...you two..no...were you" I stay there till the end of the phone call but nothing more to painful happens. I go inside then and see Cole chest moving up and down comforts me in a way Sam could never.

Sam comes in too. I look at him and he glares at me. Tears fall from his eyes onto his cheeks and then fall to the ground. I start to cry to and soon both of us are tearfully. Sam then leaves to crash again. I go back outside. Some Point in the night Cole must have gotten up because when I come in at two in the morning he's gone back to bed.

I am so tired that I am no longer tired, so I decided to do something irrational. I climb up the side of the house. My feet dangling till I get to Cole's room. My head is spinning from fatigue or from being a wolf. I hate calling myself a werewolf. It sounds geeky and supernatural- not my life. I scratch my hand on a vine. Blood starts pouring from it. I wipe it on my jeans but it just turns them an awkward shade of blue. I look inside Cole window.

Cole is up not asleep like I expected. He is looking at a page in a book. He wrote something down in the journal now. I don't make it out but it doesn't matter. I knew enough. "Hey" I call outside his window. He looks up from his bed where he has crashed. He nods at me before closing his eyes.

I struggle with the window but Cole doesn't wake up. I can understand that. Having a seizure can be exhausting. I look at the journal page he left open. Epinephrine/Pseudoephedrine Mix 4 Method: Intravenous injection result: successful (Side effects: seizure). I look at Cole, and know that we now share a secret. I also no I will do anything to stop him.

The next morning I get up early and grab Sam's keys that he left on the counter. I need to get away from this house with all of this anxiety and tension. I can deal with Sam later.

I just drive for an hour until dawn. I know where I am going. The lake that I have been trying to forget. I get there in time to see the sun just rising over the edge of the lake. I get out of the car and lean against it taking in a beauty that I have tried so hard to forget. Its amazing how something so beautiful can change into something so horrible in a few terrible seconds.

Suddenly the sun rises up above the trees and my skin starts to prickle I scream and fall to the ground rolling down the cliff and into the lake below. For better or worse no one hears me. My bones fell hard and I fell my fur literally growing. My ears are changing, I am changing. I feel myself trying to breath and I try to work up to the surface.

It starts to rain and clouds cover the sun. I am slowly turned back to human. I am now naked in the middle on the lake where I almost drowned five years ago. Great. I climb back up and get into Sam's car. I find a blanket in the truck and wrap it around my waist not wanting the police to catch me right at this second. Only when I run into more cars on the highway do I come back to reality remember last night, and know that Sam will kill me when I get home.

* * *

When I got to Sam's house after the little wolf incident I found him by the phone with a distant look on his face, like he was in deep thought. I bumped into Cole and thus this started a chain reaction of me knocking over Cole, who fell onto Sam lap, who then glared at me after coming out of his daydream.

"Look what I found, Ringo" Cole said to Sam completely ignoring me. I felt a little bad for knocking Cole over while he was holding a guitar.

"What are you doing?" I ask. They both look at me like I am a ghost. "Just because I'm not apart of your group of friends doesn't mean I don't exist."

"What's your name again?" Cole asks with a mischievous grin on his face. "Oh Haze, don't look so down. Im just messing with ya" Cole started strumming a song on his getat. Sam face turned purple. "I found your CD" "When going through the car." Sam shakes his head. I stop listening for a second. I catch back on when Sam asks "Why were you in my car?"

" I was in your car because you weren't" Cole says. Cole strums a chord and kept strumming it. I had to admit it was a pretty good song. I leave the room. I wasn't really a music person. I had tried instruments, singing, but I was good at none of it. The music they were working on floated outside and sort of calmed me.

All at once I hear wolves howling in the distance. There howls kill me. They are a reminder of who I will be sooner than I realize. I will become one of them soon and right now that kills me. I bawl my hand into a fist and punch the porch. Punching the porch makes my knuckles turn blue but it calms my inner wolf for now.

Another noise now drifts to me from inside the house. Its the sound of the television and they're talking about the wolves. I know that the there talking about killing the wolves in mercy falls but right now I am too tired to care.

"I am sick of wolves" I call into the world not caring who hears me.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **_**chapters 15-21**_

` I changed. It was almost noon when I woke up. I had fell asleep on the couch last night and was so tired that I sleep till noon. But when I woke up I immediately knew I had changed into a wolf. Its a strange feeling being a wolf after just being a human then waking up wolf. Something was wrong. I shouldn't have memories and yet I seemed to have all my human brain inside my wolf head.

This was not supposed to happen. This had happened to me a few times before when I was younger but recently I have been turned wolf and forgot everything about my human self.

I got up and quickly surveyed the house. As a wolf running is a strong point. No one was home which made sense because Sam would be at work. Cole must have gone with him. I found food on the counter which I licked up with my tongue. My senses were messed up. I couldn't taste a thing and the sandwich had a gritty texture like sand.

I needed to get out of here. No matter how human I felt I was still a wolf and wolves do not do well in a human life. One problem- the doors locked. I get to one of the windows and take a breath. The crash as I propel my body through the window is a heartbreaking experience and a skin breaking experience. I felt cuts all over from the broken glass. Oh well, I have felt worse.

I ran not caring if I was in the middle of a town wanting to kill me, just wanting to run. My wolf instincts were coming out. I come to Sam's bookstore. Something wrong no Sam. I push my head on the door and run to Cole. He looks stunned to see a wolf but quickly catches on.

He is petting me when Isabel comes into the bookstore.

"Welcome to the Crooked Shelf" Cole says. "Can I help you with anything? Our self-help section is extensive."

"Oh you should know" Isabel says. "Who's the wolf?"

"Thats Haze, she seems to still have her memory." How does Cole know this. Silence.

"I'm not playing mind games with you" Isabel said after the silence.

"Would you play mind games with Sam" Cole asked. I didn't like were this was going.

"God could you be more insecure?" Cole didn't respond just stared into space. _You'll be okay _I tried to direct my thoughts to Sam. He looked at me for a second then shook it off.

Cole looked at the two drinks on the table. The smell coming off them was strong and I knew it was green tea, or coffee. Cole picked up the one with the coffee in it and took a sip.

"That, was mine" Isabel says. I feel like I'm in the middle of a palm reading were if I do anything I would mess up the energy. Cole smirks. "And now It's mine. Which means were almost even."

"God Cole, even for what" we go back to the no one takes at we stare uncomfortably at each other. Luckily for me I have an excuse to stop listening because I am changing again. I howl just a little and feel myself change back into human form. My bones ache like I was put through a meat grinder. My head also achs like I was the base of one of those "See how strong you are" placed at an amusement park. After a few seconds I feel cool air hitting my bare skin. _Shit, I'm in a public store naked._ Isabel looks up at me but says to Cole "Oh. Are you serious? Still? The calls? Come on Cole. I wasnt going to do that with upi. You're still toxic."

"Toxic" Cole says nodding his head. " I can live with that. But is this because I didn't sleep with you? Funny girls usually yell at me because I did screw them." Isabel laughed.

"This look on my face is because I was standing next to you this close two nights ago, watching you twitch and drool because of whatever you stuck in your veins" _So she knew. _"I pulled you out of that hole once. I'm on the edge looking in anyway, Cole. I can't be around someone who is. You're dragging me down and I'm trying to get out. "

My heart is beating fast. I am not supposed to be there. I am watching something happen that I shouldn't have. I dont want to break the silence .

"That is a lie. You found me in a rabbit hole because you were already down there" Cole looks right back at Isabel unafraid.

"God I can't stay here. Tell same I'll call him."

"Isabel, I wasn't trying to kill myself." Cole is almost hugging Isabel. I sink silently to my knees and shut my eyes.

"Just chasing a high" Isabel asks.

"I wasn't trying to get high. I was trying to be a wolf."

"Whatever. Semantics" Isabel looks right into Coles eyes. I can't watch my friends mentally kill themselves.

"I'm only going to say this once, so you better believe me the first time. I'm looking for the cure." Isabel looks a Cole not saying a thing. I get the feeling that the intense moments our over. But still silence overtakes the room.

"You could have died." She says looking at him. "Haze got to the back of my car I have some cloths there you can borrow"Relieved to get out of that awkward room I lean against Isabel's car after I get dressed glad that the day turned cold so I can have just a few more seconds as a human. As soon as I turn wolf everybody will be after me with everything they have trying to eliminate the wolves. I am tough but I can't beat that for long.

My head is aching now and I start to sweat. It's an aftershock of watch Isabel and Cole. Obviously there was something going on between them but I didn't want to be in the middle of that. I feel the sun starting to come out of the trees. _Go inside._

I walk in just as Isabel snaps her phone shut. We our back to the silence that seems to have cursed the room. At least It's cooler here then it was outside. I notice something I didn't see before. A pen it's sitting cap open on the counter by Isabel and Cole. I go over and pick up the pen. _Dont do it. It's just your wolf. _I have to.

I pick up the pen and Sam walks in. Somehow Sam presence in the room makes everything stop. I stop holding my pen. Isabel and Cole look up to see him. "Bad news, Ringo. Were going to die." Sam looks at Isabel eyebrows raised.

"My dad did it. The hunts going through. They're waiting on the helo pilot." My heart start beating hard and fast I sink down to my knees hyperventilating. I close my eyes to stop the pit that's in my stomach from going to my head. Sam runs over to me.

"Haze, are you okay" I nod I just can't believe it. I will die. Sooner than I ever expected. "I'm getting Grace out of the woods. The others too, but she's my priority"

'Thanks for the comfort." I say sarcastically to Sam. He looks apologetic "Sorry Haze, but it still stands"

"I can help you. If I'm a wolf I can find grace" I say standing up to Sam.

"But you wont have memories of your human self" Sam says. I squinted at him and nod.

Cole looks up " I think I can help you with Grace."


	6. Chapter 5

Cole leads the three of us through the woods. It's wet from the rain. It's comforting that the trees cover the sun and the dew cools me down. Sam is shivering but I am fine with the cold. Cole had told us on the way that he had planned on catching Grace in a trap. There was something wrong with doing this but I was coming.

"How many of these do you have?" Sam asks.

"Five-ish" Cole answers.

"Ish" Sam and I ask at the same time.

"I'm making one for Tom Culpeper next," Cole smirks.

"And what is it you're planning on doing if you catch one?" Sam asks.

"You're not planning on hurting them are you?" I ask.

"Relax Haze, I'm going to find out what makes us shift. And Sam I'm going to find out if your really cured." I scowl. He will be messing with them.

"Maybe, I'll enlist you for a bit of benign experimentation next"

"Maybe not" Sam says the same time I mudder "no".

We continued into the woods. I smelled wolves. Sam evidently smelled it too. It hit me. It was Shelby the insane wolf. I considered her my father in wolf form. This couldn't be good.

"What are you doing, Ringo" Cole says looking at Sam on the tree.

"I thought I smelled…." Sam breaks off.

"Shelby" I nod.

"The white wolf? The pissy one?"

"Thats Shelby" I say.

"She's bad news. Have you seen her recently" Sam asks us.

"I thought I smelled her a few weeks ago," I say it's not getting cooler and even I am starting to shiver.

"Hows she bad news" Cole and I exchange glances. There's no way to explain about shelby to someone who had never met her.

"Selby prefers being a had a bad childhood. Somewhere she isn't right." I had a pit in my stomach from this conversation already. Sam was remembering Shelby I could tell by his stunned look that made him want to cry.

I too have had some horrible things happen to me. Once I asked her if she would help me make dinner. When I was trying to be into the group. She agreed to it and when she picked up the knife to cut the fruit. She held it over my throat enjoying herself by making me cry tears I never had cried. She also told me I was insane and made me not tell Beck.

I was jolted out of the memory when Sam says "Cole, Haze" We both stopped with the warning, panic in his voice. There was a smell, a sickening smell, and the noise that was around us was so delicate. We hear the sound of a dog just a little bit away. I got the feeling then that I was not the only one here now who had there wolf instincts. The forest turns you wolf.

"One of your traps?" Sam asks quietly so I can barely hear. Sam went into a shallow ravine balancing with his arms stretched out. He slid a little down it then stopped. We all heard a wolfs whimper through the trees- a wolfs whimper. We moved closer towards the sound of the wolf and splashing? We were nowhere near a river or anytype of running water. Suddenly we came up to a spring. Who knew that today of all days we would find a small wonder in the middle of chaos.

"Sam!" Cole snapped at Sam a he almost fell into the spring. Floating towards in the water was a wolf. The one we had been looking for all this time. It was filthy and you could hardly tell it from a swamp monster unless they were standing next to each other.

"Are you alive" Sam called to the wolf. The wolf the lifted it's head towards Sam's voice. I looked down at myself and realized I had a massive head each and my bones were aching. I didn't want to ruin Sam reunion with Grace (I thought it was Grace) so I stepped back and let wolfness overcome me until I became a wolf myself.

"Something for it to climb to om? Something at least-" He was cut off because Sam was already around the mouth of the sinkhole. The water was deep I realized. This was my chance. I ran and jumped into the water. Of course when I got in the water I shifted almost the moment I hit the water I shifted. The sudden spike in temperature made me change but also made huge ache in my head. It also could be that the water was so cold. I had never felt so cold in my life. I feel so much pain so instantly that I feel my senses going numb.

The water is mucky not the kind of water that anyone would want to be in. The muck is sinking into crevasse in my body that I never knew I had. I can't worry about that now. I spot the wolf- Grace- and try to swim over to her but I am stuck in the water. I never was a great swimmer and the muc is not helping. Grace is getting farther and farther away.

I see Sam and Cole talking to each other of the shore. Then Sam jumps into the water. This cant be good. Now there are three animals/people stuck in the water. I see Grace shivering looking like she's not going to make it. I finally make it over and I try to help Sam get her out but it's no use.

Sam can't stop shaking and he looks like he is going to break into tears. Sam is trying to keep her face above the mud, him pressing all his weight into keeping her alive.

"Grace, this isn't how it ends," Sam whispered a tear slips from his left eye and they stay there. I swim back and give them a little space. I feel like there is a bubble surrounding them that I'm not in. It then hits me. If I want to stay human I have to stay in this lake.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Cole came up to us looking like we were ghosts, which we kinda were. We had been there silent not moving, because if we moved or said anything Grace would die. It's not true of course but both Sam and I felt that way. What's anyone going to say anyway.

"Heads up" Cole said to us as he dropped two bins into the water. They made a splash that hit we and made me shiver more.

"C-cole?" Sam asked

"Stand on the bins. One might be enough. How heavy is she?" Unlike me and Sam, Cole is all action. Cole is moving to help us.

"N-not" Sam stutters.

"Then you can hand her up to me." Sam and I move pulling grace through the water. Sam needs to turn the bin to make it into a step for Grace to step onto but he can't do it while holding grace. I trust that Sam has Grace and I let go of her and swim toards the bin. I flip but in the process I go under. The muck gets in my hair covering me in the muck and the sensation of being under the water brings back the memories of my dad holding me under the water.

It wasn't a good enough effort the bin is still tuned up and in my minute under the water Cole has gotten into the lake

"Hot _damn_," Cole muttered as the coldness of the water hits him.

"Better hurry," Sam calls to Cole.

"You think?" Cole says back to Sam.

I get to the pin the same time Cole dose. "Help Sam with Grace, I got this," Cole says his face dripping with sweat and his face looking like he was being stabbed with thousands of needles. I swim back and help Sam hold up Grace.

"Hold it steady, Sam said. L-let me get her and…." He didn't finish. Instead he lifted her out of his arms and into the bin. I felt like we were dealing with a dead girl here. She looked dead like something inside of her had collapsed and died and would never come back to where it was.

"Fast" Cole hissed. Right now we were all clutching the bin like it was saving our lives, not us saving Graces life. "Cole you get out first. Haze and I aren't going to change," Sam says. _I'm not getting out. _I dont want to change back into a wolf. Not with the hunt going on so strongly. Not with Grace in this state.

"Climb" Sam ordered Cole. I could tell by Cole face that he was turning wolf and fast. "_Climb,_ get out" Sam insists to Cole now pretty much going insane over this. Sam then climbed up the side by jumping onto the bin. He pulled Grace out and laid her out and we could see she was still breathing.

But there was no time for celebration. We were losing our grip on the bin and we were almost falling. Sam grabbed Cole arm and Cole pulled him up. All of them were out of breath but they made a final effort to pull me out of the water.

"Haze," Sam said to me while paying attention completely to Grace. "You're going to change on us aren't you"

"Yes, and I can't stay in the woods. I need to go somewhere safe when I'm a wolf. Or you can keep me cold" I say to Sam I already feel myself changing my head each is strong and I feel fur starting to grow on the bottoms of my feet. Sam starting reciting poetry for Grace and I let myself get caught in the conversation listening to the two voices move.

There are to change creatures here right now I realize. I am turning wolf and Grace is turning human. Sam tucked a towel around graes body and I felt myself become fully wolf.

"Haze" Cole says to me, a newly changed wolf. How about you stay in the shed by Becks house."

"My house" Sam grins. He seems more relaxed now, like the calm after a storm.

"Sam's house" Cole agree's. Sam then scoops up Grace's body and Cole and I follow behind in silence. There's nothing else to say to each other. My brain felt like mush and my memories were hazy- no pun intended. In the forest I would see a squirrel and chase it a few minutes later I would catch up to the boys, and grace.

There is something about having a heart of a wolf that calms me down. The beat of the heart is strong and you are the beat, and I love it. I realize that right now I love being a wolf. We spend all of this time trying to escape wolfs and being them. But the truth is that the wind flying through my fur is the most satisfying thing in the world. Sometimes I wouldn't mind staying a wolf.

* * *

When we got home Sam laid Grace out on the couch and started caring for her. Cole helped but then he started blasting music from the speakers. I went the shed, left the door open because if I close I will go insane from being locked up.

I rest the rest of the day. I was tired not only from jumping the river but from changing. My bones ache and my head eachs. My fur is still wet from the lake and my eyes are drooping.

Then I woke up at 7:30 and I was changing. I air was cooling and I was cringing changing three times in a day is not something to be proud of, no matter how cool it sounds. This couldn't become a thing. I can't turn into a nocturnal animal.

You would think with all of this changing that I would be used to and know what to expect but that's not how it works. Sure I expect the pain but that doesn't stop me from screaming like I was getting choked and crying liked I had been electrocuted.

I got up and felt the cool air and and thankfully I saw that Sam had left out some shorts and a tee-shirt out for me. I was glad he went with some cooler clothes.

If I was going to be awake and human I better take advantage of it. I was going to talk to Cole. Today the climb up want so hard. Maybe because I had stopped feeling pain almost. Changing had taken all of my feeling receptors and muted them so when ever I stepped and a nail. Or got caught on something It was more of a nuisance than pain.

"Haze!" Cole said when I climbed into his window.

"Cole, I can't do this. I can't change every night and every morning, there has to be a solution or I…," I don't continue we both know because maybe both of us have come close before. "I was thinking you could get me a cold that would keep we cool."

"Like with the fever and Grace, and Sam." Cole nods. "But I can't inject you with the flu. It's unsafe and it won't give you great results. But I can call around. There has to be a sick kid somewhere in Mercy Falls."

"Thanks, Cole," I turn away trying not to cry. I start to climb out the window, when Cole comes over and hugs me, I hug him back and I know in his arms I am safe. I start to cry onto his shoulder pouring tears onto his shirt. My heart is beating fast.

"Haze," Cole says finally letting go. "Go into the night and be a human that you are. I will get you sick."


End file.
